flashforwardfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Effeff
Welcome Hi, welcome to Flash Forward Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Nhadra Udaya.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Gaarmyvet (Talk) 14:15, 10 December 2009 Stan Wedeck Theory Nice work up! I have been leaning on Vreede as the mole, but you make a good case for Stan. I slipped in the reference to using the speaker phone to clarify that we don't think Mark and Dem are in the office. I added the part about his "lost time" because he could have been doing something else besides looking for Renee. There's a line somewhere about Stan's ring resembling the others six, but I can't remember where. If that's true and you know where the ring can be seen, please try to screencap it or let me know and I'll try. The part about what to sign and what not to sign takes getting used to. 8) -- 16:08, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :Hi, thanks for the fixes, I'm glad you like it. No, I have to admit I didn't notice any ring on Wedeck yet, but if I do, I'll try to take a picture or the precise time. About signing: I thought the theory pages were more like a specialized discussion / talk page. Otherwise I wouldn't have chosen a question for the heading ;) Regards, —ff 19:04, December 14, 2009 (UTC) ::P. S.: If there is a introductory page, describing the function and working of the theory pages, I'd add that to the welcoming template. —ff 19:06, December 14, 2009 (UTC) ::Good idea, thanks. As soon as I figure out where in Wikia that little item is buried , I'll add the reference.-- 22:33, December 14, 2009 (UTC) *I believe Stan was narrating last night's episode. Since much of the theorizing about the mole centers around Vreede, with his facial expressions, flashforward, etc., I was disappointed that the episode had little information about him. Also, because Vreede's the center of the speculation (amongst our community), I either haven't read, or don't remember reading theories regarding Stan. After the episode last night, I began to wonder why they chose Stan instead of Mark, or even Lloyd or Simon as the narrator. Perhaps that's a hint? - Bryan 20:05, March 17, 2010 (UTC) ** Hi Bryan, I'm afraid I don't quite follow. I've just watched Revelation Zero but didn't notice any narrating Stan. Do you mean Timothy? —ff 14:23, March 19, 2010 (UTC) ***What Did You See? **** Thanks for the pointer. Didn't see that yet. I'll come back once I have ;) —ff 15:06, March 19, 2010 (UTC) ** Hi again. I'm not sure the narrator has any significance. I guess they picked Stan because he is in the main cast and he doesn't have to talk about himself in the third person a lot when telling the story. The choice of stories is kind of interesting, though, especially when you look at the supporting cast: They talked about Nicole and Keiko but didn't explain Tracy's background. Vogel plays a big role in the 1x10 recap while Stan's story is woven into the stories of the rest of the characters. Vreede, Marcie and Levy are not mentioned at all (iIrc). --ff 09:15, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Theory policy It turns out that FlashForward Wiki:Theory policy did not actually say anything about not signing theories. I was quoting Lostpedia policy, I guess . I added it. I also flagged it as a draft, so please visit, comment or directly edit (it's early and the page is not protected). 8) -- 23:16, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :Did change it a bit, see FlashForward Wiki Talk:Theory policy for comments. —ff 09:48, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :Changed and improved. One of the "sports" on the LP is tracking down and deleting theories posing as questions. This is gonna work, if we can just keep the show on the air...-- 14:29, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Supporting Characters I've been trying to build pages for the (mostly) minor characters and their actors. I really don't care, except that tracking them down can be fun! Last night, I stumbled across the fact that Maneesh Sandhar has been credited in two episodes, although he wasn't addressed by name in the first (the eps are 1x04 and 1x09). One more episode and he goes onto the supporting characters page under the current "rules." I don't know why the threshhold is three, btw. So, the questions are: Is the current threshhold valid? Should inclusion be based only on episode count? If not, then what standard? Thoughts? I like the "no evidence" template. I need to add the category to the to do list. 8) -- 20:42, December 17, 2009 (UTC) : Hey :) Well, Maneesh certainly isn't a supporting character by my own, personal standard. But neither is Debbie (she's on that page because she got a couple of seconds in 1x01, right?). I think deciding upon that based on the number of episodes is kind of a compromise. It's easy to count, but may draw a wrong picture. Seconds on screen or lines spoken may be a better measure, but I'' certainly don't want to keep track of ''that ;) I just hope D. Gibbons makes it to the supporting characters before Maneesh does ;) Do you happen to know which characters would be removed if the limit was raised to four? : Glad you like the template :) I use the Monobook skin myself, so let me know it looks weird with the standard white on black style. Regards, —ff 21:33, December 17, 2009 (UTC) He's Baack! Maneesh seemed to be in surgery when they were working on Janis . Am I right? If so that means he already is a supporting character, even though Rizwan Manji didn't get credited. If this is a picture of Maneesh, I'll bite the bullet and "promote" him. It would also make him the only supporting character whose face we have never seen; worthy of a trivia entry of some kind, I s'pose. Over on the Lostpedia, btw, I think they call for five appearances to get promoted; I think that would only delay the inevitable.-- 20:30, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Janis' Flash Hi, It's probably just me, but I think in Janis Flash the ultrasound monitor moves from her left side to her right (or vice versa). If the spirit moves you, take a look (there's probably a version on YouTube). Thanks, -- 18:47, January 2, 2010 (UTC) : Yeah, it definitely does move from one side to the other. It's probably a continuity error… —ff 22:53, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Hydra I added a line to the page. Let me know if you think it's worth the trouble. I'm intrigued by the picture to the right of the hydra of the diver descending the ladder...-- 22:38, March 20, 2010 (UTC) : Your change looks good. The person in the picture is probably the same person also shown in Diving suit photo. Some people say that it's a picture of Valerios Stais, discoverer of the Antikythera mechanism, but so far I wasn't able to verify that claim. —ff 22:51, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Transcripts If doing the transcript for didn't wear you out, take a look at User:Gaarmyvet/monaco.js or User:Gaarmyvet/monobook.js (It depends on what you work in). It's a bunch of computer code that you don't have to understand. I don't understand it! It was written by a fellow sysop back when I was working on a Fringe wiki. About half to two-thirds down there's a list of people. When you're editing a "Transcript" page, press and hold the specified key and that person's name echoes in uppercase. Case matters for the key pressed and "i" gets you "SIMON: " because "s" was taken ("STAN: "). The names are only in uppercase because that's the way we decided to do it on that other wiki. You used standard caps for your work and that's fine. Maybe we should have a rule (another rule!), but not right now. You can't use the code while it's only on my page you have to copy it to a page you create under your user page. Enjoy -- or not. -- 19:37, March 23, 2010 (UTC) : Hi, thanks for the pointer :) I'm however more comfortable using my favorite text editor, vim. Since I'm doing a lot of programming I'm practically fused to that editor. Using its macros I need two key presses to insert a name, but it allows me to create new macros very fast (read: I don't need to stop the video for it) and repeating the last command is basically for free, so it's perfect for repetitive tasks such as attributing lines to characters ;) —ff 23:02, March 23, 2010 (UTC) :Perfect. I need to look at that. -- 23:31, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Next blackout If our stalwart band of Mosaic investigators doesn't stop "another blackout," we're going to need some good name for it ( besides Blackout 2). Any ideas?-- 23:13, March 24, 2010 (UTC) : I'd probably go with Global Blackout (October 6) or Global Blackout (2009-10-06). —ff 06:37, March 25, 2010 (UTC) :My unserious responses are on my talk page, but I'm thinking GBO would be renamed Global Blackout(2009) (GBO09), and the next one, assuming it's the only one this year, would have a similar name (GBO10). - Bryan 15:08, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Updates Thanks for updating Template:Episode Numbers and for fixing my too late in the evening transcript page creation.-- 18:43, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Images Nice work on the images and categories. I know it's tedious.-- 13:01, May 6, 2010 (UTC) : Thanks :) I just wanted to clear the "Improper category" category, but then got caught up in other image/category stuff needing fixing ;) —ff 20:58, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Actual Future Nice work. I had to reverse your column widths because the Flash text is almost always longer than the actual text.-- 15:33, May 30, 2010 (UTC) : Sorry, you lost me – what did I do? —ff 15:41, May 30, 2010 (UTC) :* I thought you added the column for the actual versus Flash on the flashes page. I probsably read the history wrong -- AGAIN. 8) -- 16:27, May 30, 2010 (UTC)